Good and Evil (Rewritten)
by NyxFairy
Summary: Gray and his clan are vampires. Natsu and his clan are werewolves. Gray and Natsu aren't evil but they weren't trying to be good per say, but when a couple of college girls enter their world, they learn that doing nothing isn't the way to go. Now it is time to choose a side. Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Elfever and other pairings. Supernatural AU.
1. This War

Part 1: This War

"_This world will never be  
what I expected  
and if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it"_

How did this war start? To be honest I can't really remember and don't even bother asking me when this war got started. When you're classified as immortal you tend to almost completely ignore the concept of time.

Now who's fighting in this war is a question I can most definitely answer and I'm sure you can too if you gave it even a little bit of thought. So let's hear it, your educated guess.

If you answered the forces of good and evil, then you are right on the money but wait let's make it even simpler. The war is between the darkness and the light.

Now I know you're thinking to yourself, what side are you on or you may be wondering just how the hell are you classified as immortal? I hope you'll forgive me for being incredibly blunt but well I'm a vampire, not only that, I'm the kind that can survive the sunlight a day walker if you will, rare to my kind oh and I have a magical affinity for ice but that's less common for the supernatural in general but I'll get to that another time. Jeez usually these monologues are supposed to be Lucy's job.

I guess the main points I wanted to get across are to begin with I'm a day walker a rare species of vampire that allow me to walk in the sunlight and not burn to a crisp and die, this makes me able to live a more independent life than most of my kind as they creep in alleyways during the day, roam the night and form covens just to survive and yeah you can assume most of them are for the darkness but just because I'm not for the darkness doesn't necessarily mean I'm for the light, which brings me to my second point. My friends and I in fact my whole guild; which we come to call ourselves is not for the darkness or for the light.

We're fairly neutral. Not light and most certainly not darkness. That shade of gray.

It's only fitting considering my name.

_Gray _Fullbuster.

Than Natsu met Lucy and that led to me meeting a blue haired beauty known as Juvia, the girl that changed my mind.

XOXO

"Should we…wake him up," a dangerously handsome blue haired man said glancing at the younger black haired man that fell asleep on their living room couch.

Jellal Fernandez hadn't been living with his girlfriend and her two younger brother figures for very long in their apartment but he knew that Natsu and Gray tended to slack off on their duties mostly to fight each other.

"No, let him sleep," replied an even more dangerous long scarlet haired female as she prepared a meal in the kitchen, "he went hunting with Lyon and Ultear all of last night to cover Silver's tracks, and that goes for you as well, Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu replied backing away from Gray in favor to see what his food his older and way more mature friend was preparing, "is that beef stew?"

The pink haired werewolf otherwise known as Natsu seemed ready to sneak a bowl in his "ninja" mode but Erza quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Shouldn't you be headed to the school," Erza said as she materialized a sword out of nowhere and aimed it at the unsuspecting werewolf's neck.

Natsu grumbled leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jellal watched as his girlfriend signed. The armor-type archangel had been taking care of those two boys for a long time now and they loved each other as siblings should not unlike the three blood siblings that lived next door to them, who they were close with as well.

He began to walk up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck in a comforting manner and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Erza," he said, "after all Gray and Natsu are big boys now."

"I know that," Erza said turning down the stove and putting the lid back over the stew that they would eat for dinner later.

She was probably about to continue on about Gray's stubbornness or Natsu's thick-headedness and their statuses in their opposing clans with the war going on but Jellal silenced her with a tender kiss as the woman of his dreams wrapped her arms around his neck. Erza lost herself in his embrace and affection. She had loved this wizard since they were children and he loved her too.

"My, my, what's going on here," a beautiful voice said out of nowhere.

Erza and Jellal broke apart, blushing deeply, to see one of the said neighbors mentioned earlier. She was shockingly beautiful with her long, wavy white hair and deep blue eyes. Men especially of the mortal kind seemed to be drawn to her no matter how she looked…only fitting considering she is a succubus. Erza had known her and her younger brother and sister for as long as she had known Gray and Natsu but she has known Jellal even longer.

'Mirajane always seems to pop up when things like this happen,' Erza thought.

XOXO

Lucy Heartfilia grumbled as she attempted to put every single book in the university's library back into its proper place. She was searching for a particular book on astronomy when she realized the shelves were heavily disorganized. The library books were organized in alphabetical and order and by genre for a reason people!

Her petite best friend watched her form the sidelines giggling.

"Believe me I've tried to do the same thing, Lulu," Levy said as she helped her out a little bit by handing her the book she was previously looking for, "Kids just don't seem to care."

There are not many people in the library today considering it being a Friday evening. Levy and Lucy both shared a love for books which was actually how they became friends in the first place due to their similar majors. They each were attending Magnolia University to get a degree in technical writing but Lucy wanted to be a writer while Levy was favoring editing more.

"Thanks Levy-chan, you're a life saver," Lucy said giving the shorter girl a side hug then continued to put up the rest of the books she pulled in a quick manner.

Levy shook her head at her friend's stubbornness as she grabbed her messenger bag full of books and her school work.

"Make sure you don't stay here too late, remember we're still dragging Juvia to the club for her birthday," Levy said as she left along with every other person in the library.

"Of course," Lucy replied too focused on her task.

Now she needed to grab a ladder to reach the top of this one shelf to put away that last book.

"There, the last one," Lucy said to herself as she prepared to climb down the ladder.

However, her usual luck, which was pretty good by the way didn't seem to be in effect as her foot slipped and she fell down. Why was she nicknamed lucky Lucy as a kid again?

She braced herself to have a rude meeting with the ground as she shut her eyes but it never came for some reason.

"You're crazy, you know that," a voice said in a somewhat perplexed tone of voice.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly for her brown eyes to meet deep green ones.

She was in the arms of a boy who looked to be around her age with gravity defying pink hair and one heck of a grin.

Lucy quickly blushed from embarrassment of being caught being clumsy by a hot guy or being at the school library so late but then again so was he.

"Kya," she yelled scrambling to get out of this very hot stranger's arms. Smooth Lucy, smooth.

His eyes never left hers as she composed herself from that unexpected rescue.

"Whoa there," he said chuckling, "you might fall again."

Lucy grumbled and then thought better of it as she looked over her rescuer.

She thought his hair color was odd considering it had to be his natural hair color since it matched his eyebrows, then again two of her best friends/roommates had natural blue hair, just different shades of blue.

"Um, thank you for um saving me…um," Lucy said trying to think if she had seen this guy before. He had to attend Magnolia U. or at the very least be a visitor.

"Oh, I'm Natsu," he said shaking her hand enthusiastically. This guy was seriously hot and Lucy meant it both figuratively and literally.

He wore khaki short with side pockets on each side, a white t-shirt, a blue vest over it, a white scarf the looked as if it were made out of dragon scales, and sneakers. (A/N: think of Fairy Tail (2014) ending except with his normal scarf).

Lucy thought his style was a little strange but she could tell the he had a fit body by his muscular arms and legs. His hands seemed to be unnaturally warm and when she was in his arms.

"My name's Lucy," she replied, "Um so do you go to Magnolia U? Oh I'm sorry did you need anything I'm also the substitute librarian…sort of."

"Oh yeah," he said scratching the back of his head in a bashful manner, "I go here but I usually take classes every other day in the evening only…uh I just needed to check out this book for a friend of mine."

She watched him as he looked through the shelf in front of them, pulled out a book and showed it to her. He pulled out a sticky note pad from his pocket, wrote something on it and put the rest of the yellow slips of paper away.

"Oh, Dear Kaby, huh," Lucy said nodding as she grabbed it from him as they walked to the front of the library, "I can check it out for you, your friend has good taste that book was written by one of my favorite authors, it's a good read."

"Who, Gray," Natsu questioned as he watched her scan the book, "Nah he's not that great."

He handed her his student I.D. for her to scan so he could check out the book.

"You might get this a lot…. but is that your natural hair color," she asked.

"Somehow I knew you'd ask that, eventually," he replied, "yeah, in fact…I could prove it to you…if you want?"

Lucy giggled, a deep blush forming on her face.

"I'll take your word for it," she said giving him the book back, "Well, there you go, Natsu."

"Thanks," he replied as he walked towards the exit, "Call me sometime, Luigi."

"It's Lucy," she yelled after him as he left, "and what do you mean, call you?"

The nerve of that guy…did he even know how to flirt. Was he flirting?

Then she noticed the slip of paper he was writing on.

It had his number on it and he had left his student I.D. as well. She'd definitely have to call him and return it to him.

She told herself that it would be the only reason she'd call him.

She didn't mind lying to herself every once in a while.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_-Three Days Grace "Never Too Late"_

_EDITED: 9/8/16_


	2. This Club

Part 2: This Club

_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
we gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

"Juvia isn't too sure about this you guys," said a certain blue haired beauty as her and her more enthusiastic friends waited in line to enter the club. One was a beautiful author hopeful with shoulder length blonde hair while the other was a petite hazel eyed girl with blue hair but a different shade from her own.

Sure she trusted her friends they were her roommates after all and had been close ever since their freshman year of college but she was sure there was some extra studying or extra swimming classes she could teach at the community center that she could prepare for.

"Come on Juvia don't you want to have some fun," the blonde said as she could barely contain her excitement, "Midterms are finally over, and it's your twenty-first birthday. We're partying. At this club. End of story."

"I agree with Lulu, Juvia," said the smallest girl out of the trio with a wink, "besides who knows you may meet someone cool here."

"If Lucy and Levy insist then Juvia will give it a try just this once," she said pulling on her black ruffled skirt that showed off her pale legs. Skirts like these always seemed to rise up out of nowhere. Pulling it back down just gave her a distraction from her shaking hands.

Her two friends had also dressed her in a sparkly purple crop top to expose her flat stomach, black strappy high heels and a black halter to wear while they were outside the club but her friends made it pretty clear that she would have to remove it once they got inside. Her usual tight curls were undone in waves going down her back. Her makeup was done well to match her outfit and pale complexion.

"Relax Juvia, you look great and all the boys will think so too," Lucy said giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "and feel free to let loose since I'll be the designated driver this time."

She wore a red strapless top with a black lacy pattern, a white pencil skirt, and her signature black knee length high heeled boots. She decided to wear her hair out of her signature upper side ponytail in favor of wearing it down and parting her bangs so they would be away from her forehead in a sleeker style and like Juvia and Levy her makeup was done lightly to bring out her natural beauty and outfit.

"Not that I'm getting drunk," Levy said with a slight laugh, "we don't need a repeat of last time right."

Last time Juvia was the designated driver and they had gone with their friend Cana a proud alcoholic and party girl who didn't think Levy would be the weird happy drunk. Nobody would think that really but the guys were totally turned off.

Levy wore gray skinny jeans that showed of her butt, a pink dressy top, and matching pink high heels that made the short girl taller. Her hair was in its usual style but was pulled back by a sparkly pink headband instead of the usual cloth she used for that purpose.

Needless to say the three girls looked great and are single and ready to mingle. Each of them where armed with pepper spray in their purse just in case.

"And besides, it's lady's night," Lucy yelled happily as the bouncer let them in to the club for half the normal price and Levy was the only one who was required to show I.D. due to her small stature. The blonde held hopes of seeing a certain pink haired male she had previously encountered.

She had called Natsu up earlier to give him back his student I.D. and casually drop a hint at where her and the girls would be hanging out tonight and that he she come also and bring some friends.

XOXO

Gray Fullbuster was annoyed with Natsu Dragneel. He was still tired and he hadn't _properly eaten_ in a few days but who decided to drag him to this random night club, his so called best friend along with his piercing loving cousin.

"Relax, Fullbuster," Gajeel said as they toke in their surroundings. The music was blasting loud a mixture of repetitive pop songs and dub step that Gray knew bothered the werewolves and their hyper-sensitive ears because it bothers him and vampires only had slightly better hearing than the average human.

The lighting was almost nonexistent with the exception of many of those flashing strobe lights and the overall smell was of alcohol and sweat. Well, it was a good thing there are a lot of girls here tonight. Most girls found their kind attractive not that the guys would be considered to be plain looking if they were not what they were, the fact that they each had nice physiques added to the equation as well. Gray's vampire intuition made him consider it was due to the supernatural pool. It was like a magical magnet that attracted the mortals.

The club was packed with them tonight, from the ones dancing on the dance floor to the ones seated at the various seats. He noticed that they had already caught the attention of a good percentage of the woman who had already arrived along with some men.

He wondered if the guys would want to go V.I.P. or to just scope out a few ladies and leave. Natsu wasn't really one for one-night stands but Gray and Gajeel sure were except for the fact that Gray toke a bit of the girl's blood when she was in her most…hypnotic state. Either that or animal hunting and let me tell you animal blood isn't nearly as satisfying as the blood of a human.

"Salamander's finally decided to get himself a girl," Gajeel joked, "I thought I'd never see the day."

Gray paused contemplating his next words as they approached the bar where said person was already sitting gleefully drinking his drink.

"You don't mean he…,"

"Hell yeah I did," Natsu said already heard their conversation looking around the club, "at first I wasn't sure what the hell was drawing me to the library of all things ha but I quickly made up an excuse to not seem like a creep."

"Well, damn," Gray said sort of perplexed, "Wait, is that why you brought me that library book?"

Natsu only smirked in return as the bartender brought Gajeel the drink he had ordered.

"Look guys, there she is," Natsu said happily as they watched as a group of three girls sitting at a table across the club.

The one he was pointing to was who Gray assumed to be Lucy and she was pretty damn cute, Gray would give her that. Her blonde hair was nicely styled and went a bit past her shoulders and she had pretty brown eyes. She had a nice figure and nice boobs, really nice boobs. Hey, he was a guy after all.

She had brought two of her friends with her and each of them had blue hair just different shades. One of them smiled at them but gave Gajeel a curious look and Gray though she looked kind of young due to her height. However, he felt this sort of weird pull towards the other girl.

She looked uncomfortable being there and pulled on her skirt every once in a while. She didn't resemble any other girl he ever saw and he already liked that about her. When they're eyes met her face was blank a first but then she blushed deeply and looked away.

"Oh, maybe we should...," Gray started to say both stopped when he realized both Natsu and Gajeel were already making their way through the crowd to get to the girls.

Gray rolled his eyes at the werewolves' attention spans and followed them but a part of him felt that something like some force in the universe was suddenly…shifting.

These three boys were unaware at the time of the evil eyes that followed their every movement before switching to the girls that they were approaching.

XOXO

"So the one who can walk in the daylight is here, as well," a snarling voice said as he hides amongst the darkest shadows.

"The day-walker eh, now it's a party huh, Bora" a voice replied eyeing the immortal with short cropped raven black hair. While Bora hid in the shadows if was as if he was a part of them.

"Day-walker my ass, a leech is a leech to me," the final voice said, "My interest is only in the son of Igneel."

"You may want to watch your tone, Erigor," Bora said, "no matter how high the ranking or the affiliation, the Dragneels and Fullbusters are not ones to take lightly."

"Weren't we supposed to stay off of neutral territory," the second voice, Kageyama said, "I wonder what they would do if they were to realize we were here, feeding?"

"That is precisely what we came to find out," Erigor's voice said, "and those girls they are with will be the perfect pawns later on."

XOXO

After brief introductions Juvia was uncomfortable as she sat nervously next to the man with the short cropped raven hair sat next to her and her friends. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous man she has ever seen.

His eyes were the deepest shade of blue she and when he looked at her it was like his eyes pierced her soul. She was mesmerized by the mysterious beau in every sense of the word and she didn't even question why her heart was suddenly beating so…so fast.

His eyes met hers again as he turned his attention away from his two male friends causing her to turn her attention to her two female friends shyly.

Juvia noticed that the Natsu guy Lucy was talking about seemed friendly enough but had pink hair for some reason. Juvia though it was weird because the color seemed to fit him well enough but Juvia never picked this Natsu guy to be Lucy's type from the previous guys the blonde had dated who were usually very clever and studious just like she was.

Natsu just seemed like the type of guy who just loved to pull pranks ad not take life to seriously she noted as she watched him tease Lucy lightly adding in a suggestive remark on the sly here and there.

She turned her attention to Levy who seemed just as uncomfortable as she felt. The man currently conversing with her was built heavier and more muscular than the other guys and definitely looked the wildest out of all of them with his long untamed black hair, seemingly endless body and facial piercings and eyes the color of fresh blood from a wound. Juvia had this strange sense of nostalgia looking at him and she wasn't sure why.

She tried to recall the name, Gajeel to see if she could remember an occurrence where she had seen him before.

"So I'm guessing you're not much of a talker, eh," Gray said as he drunk whatever he had gotten to drink. He seemed to not have a care in the world but Juvia wondered if he was just making conversation with her because he was bored. She didn't want to bore him.

"N-No, Juvia was just…. thinking Gray-sama, yeah that's it about her…uh doll…yeah her doll" she replied a little to excitedly for her taste as she had caught the attention of everyone else at the table and a what-the-hell look from the man that caused her heart to race in just a few seconds of meeting him, she couldn't help but wonder if this was love at first sight that she kept hearing about in Levy and Lucy's favorite romance novels.

"Your…. doll," Gray stated more in a questioning tone. What was with this girl and what was with the sama part?

"Yeah…J-Juvia's...Birthday is today and Levy and Lucy had gotten her a rag doll for my collection you see," she told him as he nodded slowly in what she hopped to be understanding.

"Oh so you collect rag dolls…well, happy birthday," he said and then he smiled at her causing Juvia to blush a shade of red deeper than a tomato.

Gray sort of flinched as he noticed this. Did he make her nervous?

"Lucy, why didn't you tell us that it's your friend's birthday," Natsu said as he slung his arm around her playfully, "we should sing her happy birthday together!"

"Well, you see...," Lucy started to say.

"No one wants to hear you sing, Salamander," Gajeel said interrupting her, "if anyone's going to be singing, it's going to be me singing my Shooby do bop not some lame birthday song."

"Shooby do bop?" Juvia, Lucy, and Levy questioned together.

"Don't ask," Gray said not wanting to be royally embarrassed tonight.

"You," Natsu questioned, "hah I'd rather listen to someone's nails scratch a chalk board than listen to one of your shitty songs, Gajeel!"

Gray thought it might be a bit too late for that now.

"Why you," Gajeel said as he got up from his seat in a confrontational manner as the two got in each other's face as Gray had seen them do plenty of times and he knew their destructive fighting skills all too well considering he had got into a lot of fights with them as well. Nothing beats personal experience, but then a miracle happened.

Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder gently as Levy did the same to Gajeel and both guys seemed to calm down almost instantly as they glanced back at their respective girl.

"You shouldn't fight here guys," Levy said, "we should all just have some fun instead, right?"

"Yeah she's right," Lucy said, "besides you guys could get us all kicked out."

"Fun eh," Gajeel said scratching his chin.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Natsu agreed.

Everyone else at the table signed in relief but the blonde and the petite girl let a shrill scream as they both were grabbed and dragged to separate spots on the dance floor as the dancing picked up in the club. Lucy grabbed by Natsu. Levy grabbed by Gajeel, leaving Gray and Juvia alone at the table.

He was surprised at the werewolf's behavior but he knew Natsu had bonded with the girl known as Lucy and he guess the Gajeel had done the same with that Levy girl.

This could either get extremely interesting of extremely troublesome.

Oh, well he'd worry later but now all he could focus on was Juvia.

Gray never thought that he would be thankful for all the different smells in the club from the best to the worst. It kept his mind off of the smell of the blood of the oh so attractive women sitting closely next to him.

They had to squeeze into the round booth of the club in a packed in manner when all six of them were in it but neither of them moved away yet. Gray could tell by her actions that he made her nervous but she didn't move away an inch. All he could think was that this girl is something else.

He wondered if he should be mad at Natsu and Gajeel for leaving him alone with her but maybe the boys were too preoccupied with the girls that would bind their hearts as corny as that sounded.

Vampires were a lot less fated when it came to mates. Since vampires survived off of any human blood they could come in contact with the exception of animal blood in cases taking from a human wasn't available enough for them.

His clan primary source of blood was from animal but the blood of animals never satisfied them like human blood, which led to were Gray was now and Juvia's blood sung the sweetest tune to his taste buds.

"Oi, Juvia did you want a drink," Gray said getting up from the table and offering her a hand, "it's on me."

He wondered if a little alcohol would loosen her up.

"O-Of course, Gray- sama," she replied taking his hand blissfully unaware of Bora's evil trained set on them.

_Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call_

_-Thousand Foot Krutch "Courtesy Call"_

_EDITED: 9/8/16_


	3. This Fight

Part 3: This Fight

_Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
you are now invited to the other side of sanity_

Lucy and Natsu were smiling as they made it to the back door exit from the club. They had been dancing together for a while now and the heat from the club mixed in with the closeness of their bodies had started to get to them even if Natsu didn't mind it as much.

"That was fun, eh Lucy," he said looking to her as she looked towards the sky. It was dark out and the stars sure did shine their brightest.

She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she agreed. On nights like these with the stars shining their brightest she couldn't but remember her childhood.

When she was young she didn't have many friends that were her own age. Her father was quite overbearing even when her mother was alive but her mom was always where she found comfort.

This is because she would always tell her silly stories of how they were connected to them and all of the constellations. She remembers Leo, the mighty lion and how he protected Aries, the shy ram, and of course Virgo, the quirky maiden and so much more.

"The stars sure are beautiful aren't they, Natsu," she said glancing at him from the corner of her eyes enjoying his company.

It was kind of weird because she just felt like the two of them could get along; that they were meant to be together whether it was friendship or more she didn't know. She felt her face warm up at the thought of that.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed Lucy felt his eyes on her rather than the stars causing her face to heat up.

She turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. They had a lot of fun tonight but she couldn't help but think that maybe she was falling for him just a little bit too fast. Yet, she didn't mind as he brought his face closer to hers.

Would he kiss her? She hoped he would.

To her surprise his simply pressed his forehead against hers. Lucy's face heated up all the more. There was something so intimate about the way he did that, eyes closed as he held her close so gently. She closed her eyes as well, each of them simply taking in the moment.

"Natsu," she said as she gave him a light hug and backed away from him a few steps, "We're…we're moving so fast"

There wasn't something right about him. There wasn't something right about this. They hardly knew each other didn't they?

"What's wrong," he said stepping closer to her but paused, a look of utter hatred across his features.

"I see you brought a snack, Dragneel,"

A man Natsu, only knew by the name of Erigor but that much didn't matter considering he bit more humans than he could count.

Lucy wasn't safe here but he couldn't show her his other form just yet could he?

Said girl was frozen, she didn't move an inch.

"M-monster…," she whispered shaken.

Damn, but none of that would matter if she had already seen Erigor, right or would she call him a monster too?

"Step back, Lucy," Natsu said stepping in front of her protectively while blocking her view from what he knew to be another werewolf at the same time. He knew this Erigor guy was on the dark side, "you're on neutral territory, you're an idiot, you can't hunt here."

"Natsu," Lucy yelled, "What's going on, you know him?"

The man didn't seem to be paying attention to his warning as he advanced closer to them. Natsu could practically feel his body heat increase to unnatural temperatures, the fur begging to sprout all over his body and the canines to grow and sharpen in his teeth. His inner wolf was howling to fight and protect the precious one behind him.

A werewolf's first shift is excruciatingly painful but he was no rookie in this. Now the pain didn't faze him let alone strain his body at all.

"Duck, Salamander," Gajeel said as a vampire went flying towards them surprising the three of them but Natsu acting on reflex pulled himself and Lucy to the ground as it crashed into Erigor.

Gajeel had transformed into his full werewolf form, with his iron attribute activated. His fur was as gray as iron and his blood red eye color seemed to glow like the moon itself. His hair had even gotten longer and stood out like the fur across his body.

Lucy was stunned; she couldn't believe what exactly was going on as what seemed to be monsters began fighting all around her and Natsu was suddenly on top of her. He was trying to save her?

Natsu got up as quick as they had ducked picking her up along with her. He suddenly felt a thousand times warmer and she meant that literally.

"Lucy, I'm going to need you to run, go find Levy and Juvia, and leave as soon as possible," he told her as the Gajeel was fighting the one who called himself Kageyama and the one called Erigor tried to launch himself at her.

Whatever these guys were they definitely weren't human. Three out of the four of them looked like human wolves…even Natsu now but with a blazing twist. His fists…. or maybe paws had irrupted into fire as he attacked the one that was going for her.

She wanted to yell and run away. She felt like yelling and running away but knew something about this situation was all too familiar. So all she could do was lay there, frozen.

They're werewolves, her mind whispered to her.

Natsu's a werewolf.

Werewolves are real.

These words just echoed in her mind as she felt herself losing cautiousness.

XOXO

Meanwhile Juvia and Gray were happily enjoying each other's company at the front of the bar. She had loosened up greatly and felt comfortable around him but she wasn't drunk but the alcohol apparently helped.

"No way, you seriously never eaten a Caramade Frank," Gray exclaimed as he ordered an extra one for her as he took another sip of his beverage.

"Juvia's been curious about them," she said, "but they always seemed like a big mess to her."

"A little mess is fine every once in a while," Gray responded as their food was brought to them.

He didn't waste any time digging in to his specialized hot dog and Juvia being curious did the same but taking much smaller bites then him.

"No, no you're doing it all wrong," he told her, as he got closer to her and repositioned the hot dog for her to take bigger bites, "you got to take large bites to get the full taste, here watch."

He demonstrated it on his own frank and Juvia nodded enthusiastically and did the same.

They were enjoying themselves as they slow danced after their franks and margaritas. Juvia felt like she was on Cloud nine dancing this close to Gray and he seemed to be in to her as his face seemed to be getting dangerously close to her own.

The music was slow and it felt like they were the only two people there to her.

He brought his mouth down to hers.

Yes, now was the moment that he would kiss her.

"Juvia, Juvia," Levy said running to them from outside, she seemed frantic, "we have a problem, Gajeel and I were attacked and I can't find him, Natsu, or Lucy anywhere!"

XOXO

_**. Lucy's Dreamscape:**_

_**Monsters**_

"_**But, there's a monster under my bed, mama," **_

_**A seven-year-old Lucy said as her mother carried her back to her own bedroom. She was dressed in a soft pink bunny pajamas onesie that her dad rarely let her wear.**_

_**It looked ridiculous according to him but her mom let her wear it to bed just for tonight.**_

"_**Oh, Lucy," her so beautiful and graceful mother said as she carried her young daughter back to her bedroom around midnight.**_

_**"that's quite silly, you know that right."**_

_**They made their way inside of Lucy's room.**_

_**It was decked out to look like a room made for a little princess with a large canopy bed with many different shades of yellow and pink and soft pink walls with gold accent and dressers, a desk and chair to match.**_

_**Lucy had lavish furniture and the most impressive child's toys that money can buy, not that her father let her spend too much time playing.**_

_**Their little girl would also be taught by the best home school tutors money can buy. Studying seems to be the only activity her father finds suitable of his daughter's time lately.**_

_**Layla tucked Lucy into her bed in gave her a kiss on the forehead.**_

"_**Remember sweetie, the only monsters around are too afraid of people like us so they hide in the shadows," she said, "So there's no need to be afraid.**_

"_**What are people like us, mama," Lucy asked.**_

_**Layla simply smiled.**_

"_**The kind that even demons can fear, my dear," she replied.**_

.Reality:

In a semi-lavish apartment were a certain vampire lives with his werewolf best friend, their sometimes scary but much loved older sister figure witch and her archangelic boyfriend lives.

There is the four who live there, three white haired siblings who are their neighbors, a gorgeous brunette drinking a barrel of beer, and a sleeping blonde beauty.

All was silent except when the drinking brunette decided to try to break the tension.

"So…she's the one eh Natsu," she said, "Aw look at our pink puppy, finally hitting puberty!"

'To think, it'd be Lucy…," she thought.

"Aw shut up, Cana," Natsu said looking worriedly as he watched Lucy sleeping on the couch, "you know that isn't what happened."

He wouldn't leave her side, choosing the coffee table to sit until they could get her to wake up.

"Just trying to throw you a bone…still you got to admit," the girl now identified as Cana stated, "It's pretty funny."

The white haired siblings and Jellal laughed in agreement with her.

"Wait, what is," Gray asked.

"Don't you get it," Mira said coming over to them, giggling "Natsu and Gajeel bond with girls that are best friends, can you say double wedding."

He should of freaking known.

Mira loved romance in one form or another. She changed a lot after events that happened with her brother and sister.

The blonde began to stir a little bit. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. They froze for a second but calmed down a bit realizing she was still asleep, but remained worried.

"By the way," Elfman said, "where's Gajeel?"

"He went to get, Wendy," he replied taking his eyes off of the blonde and on his scarf instead. It was the one his father Igneel gave him…before the _thing_ happened.

Natsu's younger sister Wendy is only about fifteen and still in high school but she's stills a werewolf and has a powerful wind element like their mom along with magnificent healing techniques in addition to that along with support techniques.

"…you still don't want to go back, Natsu," Lisanna asked coming to sit on the arm of the couch her brother was sitting on, the one next to the coffee table.

He just nodded his head.

"The pack is pretty strict about these things," Erza joined in the conversation, "you probably don't want to force her, huh?"

He nodded again.

That wasn't the only reason but he couldn't bring himself to look at them at the current moment, not after they told him the truth about his real family, the pack he should have been in.

"But what about Gajeel," Cana asked.

"He's a heck of a lot better at hiding it," Gray commented, "plus with Natsu it's a hell lot more of a serious issue."

Everyone but Natsu all nodded their head in understanding.

"Can't Jellal just heal her," Cana asked.

"I already tried," he said, "something appears to be blocking my magic's influence."

"Now, that's strange," Mira commented.

"Gray, what exactly happened," Erza questioned trying to hold in her anger at someone daring to attack her family and break the rules.

"Well, it's hard to explain." He told them.

_. Flashback:_

"_What do you mean, you can't find them," Gray said as the three of them were quick to make their way through the crowd to the exit were Gajeel was last according to Levy._

_It was much easier said the done as Levy made it through a lot easier due to her small build._

_"and who the hell would attack them!?"_

_Gray couldn't help but think that Gajeel couldn't be the easiest person to lose by his large build and Natsu with his loud personality. Usually they would be two people that stood out the most in larger crowds._

_As far as he knew the three of them hadn't made any enemies, if they were human then he was sure they could get take care of themselves just fine…but if they were…like them…and outnumbered…he wasn't so sure but wait they're neutral on neutral territory there's no way the evil side would attack them on these grounds or so he hoped._

"_We're not sure," Juvia said behind them by a few steps, "what exactly happened Levy?"_

"_Gajeel…he went out to check on Natsu and Lucy after they went outside to get some fresh air but they took forever so we got worried," the little one known as Levy said._

"_When I went after them, I couldn't find them at all and then I heard rumors of a fight and something about bears and I don't know I just panicked," she continued._

"_Bears," Gray questioned out loud._

_He knows more than you'd think about bears but he has a feeling that wasn't what people had actually seen._

_What bear hangs around a night club in central Magnolia anyway?_

_No, whatever happened it caused Gajeel and Natsu to go wolf man and only threats from other supernatural creatures could make them do that, big ones at that and he didn't even want to know what Natsu would do if Lucy had seen them._

"_Yeah, this sounds crazy, we have to help them," Juvia said, "they could be hurt."_

_Gray smiled at that. He could understand why she would be concerned for what looked like her close friend but to be worried about his two knuckleheaded friends that she hardly even knew. She was indeed something else._

_Eventually they found nothing so they decided to separate for the time being. Juvia and Levy tried to contact the police but they said they couldn't do anything unless she had been missing for more than 48 hours and Lucy's family had all for the most part passed away._

_He had a feeling that she was fine though and that was all that was needed for him to be sure that she's fine._

_He told them not to worry and that he'd find Natsu and Gajeel and that there's no way on this earth that the two of them would let anything bad happen to her._

_They looked unsure at first but he still saw the hope in their eyes._

_Juvia gave him a kiss on the cheek good night and her number._

_"in case he heard anything," she said, "and thanks you."_

"_For what," he asked._

"_For reassuring us," Juvia said, "I don't know how but somehow Juvia feels that she is alright now and Juvia knows Levy does as well."_

_He smiled. _

_This Girl._

.Reality:

"So you were making out while your friends were being attacked," Cana stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone else but Gray seemed to burst out with laughter at that comment.

"That's what you got out of that," Gray exclaimed.

"Mm," Lucy mumbled as she began to wake up.

Why were their lives suddenly shifting and without warning?

A storm was definitely coming but for right now it is simply a calm.

_You're so hypnotizing  
could you be the devil  
could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
leaves my body glowing_

-Katy Perry feat. Kanye West "E.T."

_EDITED: 9/8/16_


	4. Hunted: Part 1

_Hunted: A Side Story Part 1_

_Everything could go wrong about this dangerously powerful attraction. To a beast like Elfman, he figured if loving the green eyed huntress was wrong than he had no desire to be right._

The woods smelt of the purest earthly minerals as the darkness of nighttime finally set in. He wondered how long it'd be until the feisty glasses wearing huntress let him be.

Elfman Strauss didn't know how he got himself into these situations. One thing was for sure he was never go hunting alone with Natsu and Gray ever again no matter what Erza said, Jellal would calm her down and if he wouldn't Mira would talk to her. It was hard to believe those idiots were of the strongest werewolves and vampires around.

Vampires needed to feed more if they choose animal blood over human like all the vamps in Fairy Tail while more beastly creature such as himself and the werewolf Natsu enjoyed the hunt simply for the thrill and the meat to eat.

A few years ago, when he was nine and his older sister, Mirajane was ten, and his younger sister Lisanna was eight, a demon had attacked them in the old church that they were attending. Mirajane or Mira as everyone called her being the protective sister she was protected them from the monster and somehow managed to kill it.

Something went wrong, or perfectly right, not that the siblings new that at the time but the demons power had gone into Mira and he and Lisanna had developed demon like powers as well.

Mira is a succubus.

Lisanna is a cat demon.

He was a demon as well but one that could take the form of many different beasts. There wasn't really an exact word for what he was. This made his species a little bit rarer than his sisters or friends.

This made monster hunters a bit more determined to capture him much to his bad luck.

Who was he kidding a true man doesn't rely on luck.

Him and his sisters left the village they were born in, scorned by the human villagers until they found Fairy Tail, an independent monster guild, they had met all types of monsters that they got along with well. That is where he learned to protect his sisters as a real man should, with his manly strength and his beastly fists.

"Come out demon, I know you're out there," the female monster hunter with long light brown hair that was put up in a ponytail with glasses said as she walked cautiously through the woods to as not alert anyone else.

She was dressed in clothes that were quite impractical for a hunter but like many species, the females were of the deadliest. She wore olive green short shorts and a matching button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows along black high heels.

Seriously who goes hunting in high heels?

She carried standard hunting weapons a loaded gun was on her back which probably contained a different, more special type a bullet than the standard kind, made especially for hunting all kinds of monsters, like him.

Shit, where were Natsu and Gray at? Hiding? Fighting? Still hunting?

Elfman didn't consider hitting a woman to be very manly.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she taunted circling the tree he was hiding in, "don't you know how rude it is to keep a lady waiting?"

He knew the branches wouldn't be able to support his massive body weight for much longer. He waited until the huntress had her back turned away from his direction and jumped out of the tree landing like a loose brick. It was almost impossible not to notice him.

The huntress turned her sights set on her prey.

"Any last words, filthy beast," she said as she pointed her gun towards him, "I'm quite gracious after all, you should be begging me for mercy."

Elfman grinned in confidence, something that was rare for a usually nervous lump of muscle that he was in the past.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," he said transforming again into his fastest from, "Usually I'd say it's not manly to leave a lady, like you hanging."

"What are you talking about, idiot," the huntress said angrily, "Don't you see I have you now, there is no escape."

"You'd think that wouldn't you," he said as magic started to surround him and as soon as that sentence ended he zoomed past her in a speed that was faster than any human would think to have been possible for someone of his size.

The huntress fired her gun after him but Elfman was long gone as far as she knew.

"Damn," Evergreen yelled, "come back here you coward!"

Elfman had never been more grateful for his were-tiger form in his life. He knew he probably could have easily over powered the cocky hunter woman but everyone at the guild always joked about how he had a soft spot for women due to over protectiveness of his sisters.

XOXO

"There you are Elfman, thank goodness," Mirajane said as he approached his home were him and his family and friends had settled.

Many thought of his sisters as beautiful and they truly are that's why he had to keep them safe even if Mira always ends up being the ones to protect them. All of them as the Strauss siblings had hair as white as fresh snow in winter and eyes the color of varying shades of blue.

"Welcome back Brother Elf," Lisanna had said greeting him as well.

He lived in an apartment with his two sisters that were right next door to their friends Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Gray.

The two of them were in their front room probably waiting up until he returned from the hunt.

"I left some soup in the microwave for you," Mira said getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen to heat it up for him, "you're in luck that Natsu and Gray didn't come over and eat the rest, especially Natsu."

"Those two," Elfman grumbled, "Hey weren't they supposed to be out there today as well, those idiots left me hanging and I almost got caught by this crazy hunter woman!"

Those two had some nerve.

"Um Brother Elf, that's next week," Lisanna stated.

Well, Damn.

_EDITED: 9/8/16_


End file.
